Arielle Kebbel
Arielle Kebbel is an American actress and model who played Lexi, Stefan's "oldest and best vampire friend", on . She's best known for her roles in films John Tucker Must Die and The Uninvited, and recently Vampires Suck. She has also starred in several pornographic movies. Biography Arielle was born on February 19, 1985 in Winter Park, Florida. She graduated from high school in Crenshaw a year early at age seventeen. The 5’8” actress had no problem playing bit roles even if she was already gaining popularity for her role in the TV series Gilmore Girls. She auditioned and got small parts for big shows like Judging Amy, CSI, CSI: Miami, and Grounded for Life. She also played small roles in a number of movies before getting cast in bigger roles for the movies John Tucker Must Die and Outlaw Trail. A natural blond with brown eyes, the actress is not only a looker, but has brains to go with her pretty face as well. Graduating with a 4.3 average from high school one semester early, Arielle Kebbel remains focused on her flourishing career and has stayed grounded. Within the first week of moving to Los Angeles, California, she booked her first major role as Lindsay Lister on Gilmore Girls, which became a recurring role in the 3rd-5th seasons of the series. She also has previously guest starred on the series Grounded for Life. Aside from her acting career, Arielle Kebbel also works with a charitable organization – A Place Called Home (APCH). APCH is a youth center in South Central Los Angeles, that helps individuals aged 9-20, overcome the destruction and desperation of living in poverty and crime stricken areas. The center now serves more than 2,500 youths. Kebbel was featured on Maxim's Girls of Maxim gallery. She was also ranked #95 in the magazine's Hot 100 of 2005 list. Arielle Kebbel has been in a serious relationship with Brahman Turner for more than 3 years now. Brahman Turner directed the movie Daydreamer, which also stars Arielle. Filmography Films: * Soul Plane (2004) * The Kid and I (2006) * American Pie: Band Camp (2006) * Dirty Deeds (2005) * Reeker (2005) * Be Cool (2005) * Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy (2006) * The Grudge 2 (2006) * John Tucker Must Die (2006) * Aquamarine (2006) * The Bros. (2006) * Daydreamer (2007) * Forever Strong (2008) * Freakdog (2008) * The Uninvited (2009) * Brooklyn to Manhattan (2010) * Vampires Suck (2010) * Answer This! (2010) * I Melt With You (2011) * The Brooklyn Brothers Beat the Best (2011) * Mardi Gras: Spring Break (2011) * Hallelujah (2011) * Supporting Characters (2012) * Think Like a Man (2012) Television: * CSI (2003) * Judging Amy (2003) * Gilmore Girls (2003-2004) * Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) * Entourage (2004) * Grounded for Life (2004) * CSI: Miami (2005) * Clubhouse (2005) * Shark (TV series) (2006) * Football Wives (2007) * Red Mist (2008) * No Heroics (2009) * Vampire Diaries (2009 & 2011) * Trivial Pursuits (2010) * Mardi Gras (2010) * Life Unexpected (2010) * True Blood (2010) * 90210 (2011) External links * IMDb * Twitter * Fansite * Fansite Trivia * She has played as a vampire in and Vampires Suck and as a human in another vampire TV Series called True Blood. Gallery Imagespp00989875.jpg ImagesCAU4ZF5P.jpg ImagesCA6EWXNV.jpg Arielle-30303.jpg AK-9919198rr44444455.jpg Ak-9191111q.jpg AK-92922.jpg Ak-19191q1.jpg Ak-9911.jpg AK-0o99999.jpg DTVD-215-0799.jpg Vampirediaries108 0474.jpg 32690_ariellekebberl001_122_591lh.jpg 32690_ariellekebberl001_122_591lr.jpg 14733760.jpg 4265850641_80a400ff69.jpg 4265854731_9e34f5b55c.jpg arielle_kebbel.jpg arielle_kebbel_33-1024.jpg arielle_kebbel_1920x1200_32751_pic-1680x1050.jpg Arielle-kebbel.jpg arielle-kebbel-03.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-12.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-29.jpg arielle-kebbel-87.jpg Arielle-Kebbel-portraits-arielle-kebbel-2152326-2560-2560 (1).jpg Arielle-Kebbel-R.B.-Photoshoot1.jpg ArielleKebbel-Twitter01.jpg Arielle-photoshoot-arielle-kebbel-2438591-400-600.jpg Arielle-wallpaper-arielle-kebbel-5662987-1024-768.jpg img-thing (1).jpg img-thing56.jpg kebbel_arielle010.jpg normal_tvd215_1516.jpg sexy-arielle-kebbel-in-bikini-vampires-suck.jpg th_88009_Arielle_Kebbel_Teachers_Making_a_Difference_001_122_498lo.jpg ImagesCANWX0H2-arile-2.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Humans